Lacy, Lady Side that nobody knows aboutbut me
by Heather9979
Summary: So this is where I plan to put my smutty drabbles. If smut is not your thing, please avoid this story. Thanks for reading.
Coming home from a late night walk with Monty he steps in the front door and stops dead in his tracks. The first thing he sees is Kensi dancing around the kitchen to some song playing from her phone. He quickly unclips Monty from his lead and heads towards the kitchen. He pauses at the doorway as Kensi takes his breath away while she sensuously sways to a song he can't name; wearing nothing but one of his faded LAPD t-shirts and what appears to be blue lace panties. She stops swaying and stands on her tippy toes reaching for something in the top cabinet her shirt riding up just enough to show off the lacy panties and the perfect amount of skin on her delectably rounded ass. Suddenly he finds it hard to swallow and his heart races, he is incredibly horny and extremely aroused.

She hears his barely audible gasp as he pauses at the kitchen entryway, but continues to reach for the glass that really does seem to be just out of reach. Hoping that he's enjoying the view and that it's making him want her as badly as she always seems to want him, she exaggerates her movements and leans against the counter helping the shirt that she's wearing ride up just a little bit further.

He quickly strides across the room and steps up behind her effectively pinning her to the counter while he reaches for the glass that she couldn't reach. Placing one hand on the counter to the left of her, the other sets the glass on the granite to the right of her as he presses his erection into the crack of her amazing ass, and he leans in to nip her ear gently before whispering into her ear his voice husky from arousal, "Let me help you with that Princess."

His lips continue to dance over the shell of her ear down to her neck where he finds the one spot that makes her knees go weak every single time. The sting of his teeth and the open mouthed kisses and suckling that follow stoke the fire that has been burning almost out of control ever since she felt his eyes devouring her from across the room which in turn became a raging inferno the moment she felt him pressed up against her. He lightly grazes his teeth across the point where her neck and shoulder meet. The heady combination of his stubble and teeth on her neck as he growls "Don't move" is making her almost lightheaded and dizzy, it's enough to soak the crotch of her panties.

He continues nuzzling her neck as he shoves her panties down far enough to stroke her several times, where he finds her sopping wet and she can literally feel him smirk before he manages to slide the sodden panties completely off of her. He quickly pushes down his jogging shorts and his left hand grips the edge of the counter as his right works to spread her folds. He enters her quickly and establishes a rhythm: hard and fast. With her on her tippy toes he's hitting just the right spot at just the right angle repeatedly and God if it doesn't feel amazing.

She's unable to do much more than whimper as he roughly reaches around her and finds her clit. He knows her well enough by now to know that he's closer than she is so he slows his movements causing Kensi to groan in frustration as he starts making small slow circles around her clit watching his cock slide in and out of her wetness.

Somehow he manages to lean in and breathe out against the skin of her neck "She….uh…..she was wrong today you know….you really…really don't need implants…. Your ass is absofuckinglutely perfect just the way it is." He finishes off his sentence with a nip to the pulse point on her neck and a pinch to her clit. She screams his name as she cums and he feels the tightening of her muscles around his dick; it's like heaven on earth as he rams into her. He empties himself into her grunting her name as he comes.

He's breathing heavily surrounded by her scent and the smell of sex, and he's honestly never been happier in his life. "I love you so damned much Kens…" He punctuates the statement with a kiss on the mark that is already starting to form on her neck. He backs away from her slightly before grasping her hips and turning her and effortlessly picking her up and setting her on the counter. She squeals as her butt meets the cold granite.

"I…uh…I was thirsty." She states as if trying to explain her late night presence in the kitchen.

He steps up in between her legs mumbling "uh huh" before his lips crash into hers. Hands holding both sides of her head he hungrily devours her mouth. Her hands quickly tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck and when she finds that really needs to breathe she gently tugs. He leans forward pressing his forehead into hers "I just can't get enough of you….you are absolutely addicting."

She sees the love and admiration in his eyes as he steps back taking in her appearance. "This is a good look on you….my favorite in fact. There has never been a woman as beautiful as you are right now."

She blushes and giggles, "What look is that Marty? Sleep deprived and thirsty?"

Stepping in between her thighs again and snatching the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it roughly over her head, "No, freshly fucked….and all mine." he grumbles. Her eyes widen and it's as if the possessive words go straight to her core causing the familiar sensation to start building all over again. The cool air hits her nipples and they pucker as if practically begging for his attention. He notices her body's reaction as well as the change in her breathing, and not one to disappoint he leans in taking a perfect pink bud into his mouth suckling gently before biting and then kissing the sting away. She gasps as she grabs his hair trying to maneuver him to just the right spot, he chuckles against her skin refusing to alter the pace or the placement of his kisses. "Just relax and trust me….I got you."

He continues his frustratingly slow pace of licking sucking and nipping while taking her other breast into his hand rolling the already hard bud between his thumb and forefinger. He bites one nipple and roughly pinches the other at the same time causing her to gasp and slide forward on the counter. He places gentle kisses on both breasts before trailing kisses down her abdomen, reaching her belly button he gently tugs on the jewel there with his teeth before kneeling on the floor in front of her and spreading her knees wide. He looks up at her as he places a gentle kiss to the inside of her right knee and watches with a lopsided grin while her frustration grows as he moves to mimic the movement on the left.

She fists her hands in his hair and actually groans in frustration as he continues to make his way towards her center at an achingly slow pace. "I swear to God Deeks, this has nothing to do with trust…because I trust you explicitly but if you don't….OH!" She gasps as she finally feels him right where she needs him.

He chuckles as he pulls back and looks up at her again, "If I don't what babe…do this?" He taunts as he runs the tip of his tongue ever so gently along the lips of her pussy, "Or is this more what you had in mind?" He continues moving his tongue to circle around her clit as she shifts on the counter groaning in frustration at the lack of direct contact. He expertly maneuvers in just the right way to keep from touching her in the way she so desperately wants. He's reduced her to a gasping mindlessly aching mess already and hasn't even really touched her where or how she wants him yet and he knows it. He pulls away with a smirk, "Apparently I'm not doing it right Princess, if you could just give me a little direction."

Too far gone to care that she's actually whining and sounding quite needy, "Marty…please….just PLEASE…I NEED you…."

He doesn't let her finish before he sucks her aching bundle of nerves and scrapes his teeth gently across it. He inserts two fingers into her wetness and curls them around so that he's rubbing against her in such a delicious fashion. She finally lets go and allows herself revel in the myriad of sensations that he's causing. He's no longer teasing and soon she's so close, right there at the edge she pleadingly whimpers "Deeks" just as he sucks on and gently bites her clit sending her careening over the edge. She's swallowed whole by the blissful waves of sensation that ebb and flow as he continues moving his fingers inside her. He places a kiss right above her pussy as he looks at her in awe as she repeatedly tells him just how much it is that she loves him.

Coming back to awareness and looking down at him she sees that he is still kneeling below her and wearing nothing but that infuriatingly adorable cocky smirk, and judging from his state of arousal getting her off really does it for him.

Now it's her turn to smirk as she yanks at his hair indicating for him to stand up, she bites her lower lip as she watches him slowly rise to his feet. She pulls him in by his hair for a sloppy, wet, almost desperately needy kiss. This time they make love at a slow and languid pace. She finds herself whispering the extent of her love for this beautiful, kind, sweet man between every kiss she scatters across his face neck and upper body. She comes first with a whimper of his name and he follows shortly as he kisses her deeply.

"I meant every word you know….I really do love you so much….. ask me again."

His brows furrow in confusion as he tries to remember what question she could possibly be alluding to. While he's utterly adorable as she can almost see the thoughts running through his head. "The…uh question you asked the other day." He cocks his head still obviously confused. "Jesus Deeks…I am not…I repeat…I Kensi Blye am not proposing to you….so please ask me the question again, Marty."

Awareness dawns on his face, but being him he can't quite let her off that easy. "But Princess….We're not at the beach and it's way past sunset….you just pulled me up off of my knees, and I don't have a ring in my hand…..you did tell me that I might stand a chance if I asked you under those circumstances so I don't wanna blow it by asking you in the kitchen….naked…after mind blowing sex."

Huffing in exasperation, and rolling her eyes incredulously she replies "Damn it Marty….ask me again please. I really want to say yes…right now."

He holds up one finger "Don't you dare move" he whispers huskily as he pads out of the kitchen. He returns a few minutes later with a little black box in hand and cocks an eyebrow at her as she takes a gulp of water out of the glass that he had set down next to her. "What? I really WAS thirsty you know."

He steps up to her and kisses her gently his tongue tracing the part in her lips as she grants him access he deepens the kiss. Pulling away he steps back and opens the little black box revealing a princess cut sapphire with two smaller princess cut diamonds on either side. She gasps "It's perfect" and tears spill down her cheek as she reaches for the ring. He snaps the box shut chiding her "I haven't even asked yet so therefore you haven't answered and can't have the ring."

She huffs exasperatedly. "Always so impatient." He presses his lips against hers. "Kens…I love you so much and want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you, whether it's fighting the bad guys or lounging on the beach….for that matter I could be convinced to spend several more…ok every day for the rest of my life with you making love on the various surfaces of our home….Will you marry me?"

She giggles and kisses him then. "Yes…absolutely. This was definitely not the proposal I was envisioning but truthfully nothing could be more us…so yes Marty Deeks…I will gladly spend every day for the rest of my life defiling every single surface in OUR home. I love you."


End file.
